


Esquisser un sourire

by Radiolaria



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Cameo : Sydney & Miss Parker, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C’était un jeu qui, bien des années auparavant, lui avait offert le confort du silence et de l’inutilité."</p><p>Jarod et les fusains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esquisser un sourire

Remplir le vide.

C’était un jeu qui, bien des années auparavant lui avait offert le confort du silence et de l’inutilité. Alors que lui-même envisageait son existence de cobaye comme une succession de faits prémédités, de conversations même purement factuelles, vides de sens tant elles s’ancraient dans la réalité, l’observation du vide s’était offerte à lui.

La folie qui le guettait sans relâche s’était pas à pas éloignée de l’enfant qui jouait avec le vide. Elle n’avait aucune emprise sur un petit esprit cédé à la confiance de l’oisiveté. Alors, il créait, dans le vide d’une pièce, le meilleur des mondes ; dans le vide des regards morts qui usaient les couloirs du Centre, des parcelles d’humanité ; dans le vide de sa mémoire, des millions de petites lueurs. Sur les murs de sa cellule, barbouillés par les rêves de liberté qui, faute de pouvoir ébranler les cloisons, s’appliquaient à les poncer par leurs allers et venues, il dessinait. Ses désirs d’enfant éclataient en couleurs chatoyantes, fleurs biscornues et stupéfiantes qui tourbillonnaient quelques instants dans le vide avant de maculer l’opacité des murailles. En esprit, il se composait un monde propre, qu’il savait à l’opposé du monde du dehors, du monde qu’on lui refusait, du monde des vivants.

Souvent, il avait eu la sensation d’exister et non de vivre.

Même son droit à la vie avait été mis sous clef.

Mais grâce à son rôle de peintre sur vide, il était parvenu à subtiliser à ses geôliers les rêves d’un gamin. Ce furent ses rêves que le sauvèrent. Survivre était devenu un jeu d’enfant.

Depuis il avait acquis le droit de goûter la liberté. Il en goûtait, en dépit de la crainte et des remords qui n’avaient de cesse de ternir ses joies.

 Et il ne jouait plus avec le vide. Ou parfois seulement dans ces moments de détresse, lorsque les murs de sa prison se matérialisaient à nouveau autour de lui.

A l’époque, il jouait contre la folie. Aujourd’hui, il s’aliénait pour la liberté.

Toujours face à sa fenêtre, il rêvait. Il interrompit ses pérégrinations mentales, constatant que le jour déclinait. Les toitures s’enflammaient dans le couchant. Il inspira à nouveau, posa son instrument, présenta ses paumes ouvertes à la lumière et laissa son rire partir.

Ses mains étaient noires. Le fusain avec lequel il griffonnait depuis le début de l’après-midi s’était exprimé. Il accorda enfin son attention aux lignes qui couraient sur les feuilles. Les mêmes visages s’y imposaient, inhabituellement souriants. Ils demandaient quelques clins d’œil. Il les accorda à chacun d’entre eux. 

L’obscurité était en passe de vaincre les derniers rayons. La ville commençait à peine de s’éveiller. Dans le fourmillement des hommes qui gagnaient les restaurants ou les bars, peut-être une âme rêvait elle aussi d’un peu de chaleur humaine, dont l’absence serait rapidement palliée par la recherche de chaleur éthylique, ce qui n’avait jamais aidé personne. Surtout quelque longue dame brune de sa connaissance.

Il rassembla les visages heureux qui dansaient sur le papier, les glissa dans une grande enveloppe de papier kraft, la scella et griffonna une adresse cent fois inscrite.       

***

« Sydney, pourquoi avez-vous les mains noires ? »

 


End file.
